User blog:Brady26/The Taken Path
As the group meets up to discuss what they should prioritise in the efforts against the Cult of the Dragon, Rack confronts his accusers, as the group learns more of the dwarves, and must content with a magical maze that seeks to confound them at every turn. Diverging Causes After hearing that not only was his brother found, but had been working with the elves of Telinor since his escape, Darion went to digest this information alone as he mulled over what this meant for him. Kadmos, ever elusive, departed to work with the Unbidden on a secret endeavour, leaving Rack and Lukas alone to contemplate recent developments. Entering the Dirty Habit, the pair met Khez who was in turn searching for them. Sitting down together the group began to catch each other up on what had happed since they left Greenest. Khez learned of the conditions in Grostere getting tense as food lines and stricter Crusader presence filled the streets, and the effort the group made to open an alliance with the Metallic Dragons, as well as their demands and the concessions that had to be made to them. Rack and Lukas learned that one of Darion's men back in Greenest had departed soon after they had left, hearing rumours of an argument and rushed departures, he followed soon after. Judgement at Sea After some discussion with Lukas and Khez, Rack decided he should clear his name with the dragonborn of Okarthel rather than leave the issue to develop on its own. Setting off to the docks, Rack and his companions journeyed to the dragonborn warship. There they met Lady Mondral who brought them to the deck of the ship where Lord Iragar waited to pass his judgement. Kitral Menidrass appeared with her dragonspawn guards and laid her accusations against Rack whom she claimed had no status in their society and thus should have to compensate her for the artefacts lost to them when Rezmir was killed. Rack attempted to return Hazirawn, but it was shown to have lost its more potent abilities, he also claimed that he had no choice in the fate of the Black Dragon Mask, though Lord Iragar saw this as attempting to pass blame on to others. Barra was brought forth, still touched by whatever madness plagued him, Rack not taking responsibility for his actions and even attempting to pass on the accusations on to him, until he realised that they would not treat him any differently even if his mind is lost. Figuring out his legal position as he went, as Khez explained the situation to Lukas who did not speak draconic, Rack realised that Iragar was offering him a chance to get out of this situation. Kitral Menidrass sought compensation, and would accept a trial by combat, Lord Iragar offered this to Rack, should he prevail then he would have the right to form his own House. Choosing himself, Lukas, Khez, and his former master as his champions, the four of them fought against the guards of House Menidrass. Clashing in the darkness conjured by the dragonspawn, the group overcame the creatures, with Rack claiming victory. With this, Rack's name was inscribed into a record of names under the auspices of House Iragar. After the fight, Rack went to Lord Iragar after he took back Hazirawn, giving it back to Khez. Approaching Lord Iragar, Rack used his newly acquired status to negotiate his position in service to House Iragar, the lord of the House being interested in the accomplishments of Rack as well as his future plans to keep fighting in the Cult of the Dragon. Iragar granted Rack a boon, a halberd known as Dragon's Doom, a polearm that warns its bearer if dragons are nearby, crafted by artificers loyal to House Iragar in ages past. In exchange, House Iragar expected Rack to slay at least five dragons, and bring proof to them within a year, which Rack agreed to, foreseeing many opportunities to acquire trophies from such creatures in the future. The Thing about Dwarves Triumphant, the group returned to Grostere, Rack sending out a small search party of children to search for his master, who disappeared once Rack lost sight of him. They returned without him, but each bore a message, and once it was delivered together it made sense; "Find me, when you have found yourself. When you have done what you need to do, do what is left." Rack seemed to understand this vague message and the group began to discuss the progress with the different factions at the council. From what they knew, the dwarves were least likely to support the effort against the Cult due to the concessions they have had to make. Deciding to investigate how they could get the dwarves on their side the group went to the Institute of Truth to learn more about them. Focusing on Ambassador Brawnanvil, the Thoruum representative, they learned that he had been passed over in his attempt to become one of the kings of Thoruum, and that proof of a Moradin's blessing or the blessing of a hero of dwarven society would go a long way in increasing his chances of being named king. Another way was for his to be presented with the Kingstone, an artefact of the dwarves that is used to challenge each generation of kings. The Scholari they spoke to, Calais, did not know where the artefact was at the time so was unable to help. Deciding that a task such as research was beyond them, the three of them decided to look at what they could do practically, deciding to attack a cult stronghold surrounded by ancient magic wards and barriers. Informing Darion and Kadmos of their decision, they set off for Xonthal's Tower in Casa. Amazing Puzzles The group reached the town of Xonthal's Tower, named for the tower right next to it, around dusk a tenday later. There they met Metto, a member of the town militia who was interested in what the group wanted with the tower, as there was concern among the people that they wished to destroy it after speaking with them. The group asked whether they had seen any strange people coming and going into the tower or its surrounding maze, the people answered that indeed strange folk such as the group themselves have attempted to enter the tower, but most leave after finding the maze too confusing, the most recent being a tiefling man that wore strange armour and a scary masked helmet who decided it was not worth his time to try and breach the tower. People did admit that someone was occupying the tower again, either old Xonthal has returned or one of his creatures has broken free and now rules the fortress. Additionally, some claimed to have seen a dragon flying around a few days ago on the horizon. Deciding to head into the maze, the group left their horses and cart with the town who said they still served guests of Xonthal, but warned them against going in as people had been lost in the maze and those that returned were often changed by the experience. The Tower seemed to changed direction as they moved, making it difficult to follow in any particular direction. As they travelled deeper into the maze they found a sundial, the long shadow being cast from its dial not align with their own as the sun began to descend, instead it pointed down a path directly at the Tower. Following that route they reached the same sundial, or at least one very similar, this time however the dial cast two shadows, one pointing towards the north another to the east. Following his instincts, Rack went the northeast route and appeared a moment later once again at the dial where Lukas and Khez still stood, for him he seemed to have been traveling for an hour, but for the other two it had been no more than a minute since he left them. Deciding to just try out the other routes the group went west, there they encountered a pool of water with a gem floating on its surface. Diving into the water Khez was set upon by chuuls that lurked in the murky water, the group diving in to fight them. Slaying the magic loving beasts, the group retrieved the gem and took a breather, resting by the waters edge. Taking the route beyond the pool, the gem made a soft hum and they found themselves back at the sundial, still showing the shadows pointing north and east. Still unsure, the group went east where they found themselves in a pasture seemingly frozen in time, with two cyclops chatting a hundred feet away and a small fenced area where sheep were frozen mid chew. Stepping into the pasture, time seemed to once again return to the area, the cyclops noticing the group, the two played a quick game of boulder-parchment-shears, the winner approaching them, picking up a boulder and hurling it down the other end of the pasture and gesturing to the other boulders and the group, seeming to invite them to try and beat his throws. Khez hailed them in the giant's tongue, the cyclopes responding only to explain the rules of their game, a boulder must be thrown down the other end and pass the other, which had flown one hundred and twenty feet to win. Doing his best, Lukas attempting to hurl a boulder himself, but found it quite challenging, only managing to get it thirty or so feet, nowhere near the cyclops attempt, though that did not stop the cyclops from measuring the distance. As Lukas kept trying, Rack and Khez tried to figure out other ways they could get past, perhaps throwing a smaller rock, though after some careful measuring by the cyclops, who shook their head, the group discussed other tactics. As Lukas made his third attempt, Rack rushed out catch the boulder mid throw with his legs, hurling the heaving rock on to Khez who dashed to catch it, spinning around and hurling it the remaining distance, where it cracked the cyclops' boulder open revealing a gem inside, rolling over it to claim victory, confirmed by the cyclops who measured it. Leaving the pasture which froze once again, this gem once again returned them to the sundial, still showing the two shadows it had before. Deciding to go south this time, the group found a peaceful pagoda, where a human man sat on a boulder, crossing the bridge to the pagoda, the confused and overwhelmed group took the offered cushions and watched as the man placed some tea leaves into a clay pot and placed it on hot coals where it began to steam. Discussing what sort of puzzle this was, Lukas believing it had something to do with manners, Khez thinking something about patience and Rack trying to fall asleep on the cushion, the group barely noticed as the man slipped in the rock, appearing to fall downward as stone walls erupted around the pagoda sealing them in with the now think steam. The steam began to choke them as they tried their best to hold their breath as they tried to find a way out. Rack picked up the pot, noticing that it had a pair of eyes that were looking all around the pagoda, pouring the tea out into a cup as Lukas and Khez tried to break through the wall, he noticed that there was a gem inside which he pocketed. Taking out Dragon's Doom, the relic of not only the House he now served but his people as a whole, and started to use it as a shovel to try and dig out the man below the surface, managing to get a few feet deep before Lukas broke through the wall and the group began to squeeze out of the gap. As Rack left, he threw the pot on the ground, shattering it, causing the man to spring back up from the ground, the stone walls falling as he did. His features began to shift and he transformed into a fiendish looking creature of sand and stone, once again sinking into the ground, the group waiting from him to remerge at any moment. As the exits were being blocked off with stone walls, the creature emerged and attempted to strike Rack with its large maul of stone, the group leaping on it as it showed itself, striking it from all sides and shattering its stone form. The gem once again humming to return them to the sundial the group stopped to ponder what they had learned. Category:Blog posts